Naruto of the Kurama
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: It is very well documented that Naruto is an Uzumaki. However, the Uzumaki were clan allies with their close cousins: the Kurama Clan, weilders of the most powerful genjutsu in the world, aside from Izanagi. What would have happened had Naruto gained the ability to use this genjutsu, and the power of the Uzumaki Chakra Chains? God like Naruto, warning ya now. No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Kurama

Summary: It is very well documented that Naruto is an Uzumaki. However, the Uzumaki were clan allies with their close cousins: the Kurama Clan, weilders of the most powerful genjutsu in the world, aside from Izanagi. What would have happened had Naruto gained the ability to use this genjutsu, and the power of the Uzumaki Chakra Chains?

Naruto stared at Mizuki as he was about to attack Iruka. He wished with all his might that Mizuki would have his arms and legs sliced off, so much so that he imagined an invisible Katana to slice through the limbs. Unknown to Naruto, his chakra gained a slight green tint as it entered his eyes, which turned purple. Mizuki screamed as his limbs suddenly were cut off. Mizuki fell on his head, dead on impact. Naruto stared at what happened to Mizuki, oddly feeling detached, like everything was a dream. He turned to Iruka, his eyes seeing the wounds and wished they vanished, and they did! They faded like a dream.

Iruka looked at Naruto with awe, and saw his silver eyes. 'Hokage-sama must be informed of this. Naruto may have a new bloodline.' "Naruto, let's go see the Hokage." Iruka watched as Naruto nodded and followed, like as if he was dreaming.

Once they got there, Iruka explained everything to the Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage nodded, muttering to himself, before a tidbit of information gleamed out at him. "Of course! The Uzumaki Clan were close cousin's and allies to the Kurama Clan here in Konoha, much closer than even Senju. It appears Naruto has awakened his Eye of the Kurama Bloodline. He probably feels detached right now. Here, Naruto, I'm giving you three books to read on the bloodline, as well as possible bloodlines from the Uzumaki in case you awaken those as well." Naruto took the three books, and stayed there calmly. "I also make you a genin of Konohagakure." Iruka put the headband on his student and told him to read as much as possible, and train as much as possible, to eat right foods, and sleep properly. Naruto nodded like Iruka was giving orders and he left for his apartment. The Sandaime clarified for him, at Iruka's quistioning look. "The Eye of the Kurama, upon awakening, leaves the user's mind open to suggestions for the first time upon awakening. Afterwards, the mind develops at least four to ten times as quickly, since after lowering it's defenses, it tends to find out it's weak points and act on them. It's why it's recommended to awaken the bloodline at home, away from any person intending to do harm. If anything, you might have made Naruto a ninja nut. Naruto will eventually get over the suggestion within a month, but a month of training is everything to a ninja." Iruka nodded and left, while the Sandaime returned to his accursed paperwork.

Naruto felt like someone had relaxed his brain. He felt so calm, so relaxed. He easily realised that Kakashi was false, because there was no thing as a three man team in Konoha. he told his team mates, and they easily brought down Kakashi together. After sending them off with a pass, Naruto was about to leave, when he felt the urge to go to the library and read, and then train. Naruto then remembered something he'd learned. 'I got my Kage Bunshin's memories of fighting Kakashi when I wasn'yt around. Does this extend to training?' He quickly called three hundred kage Bunshin to help him read, after they all henged into random people. After reading for about three hours, they wen tto the training area, and practiced chakra control, first with tree walking, and then with lake walking on a pond. Soon, this extended to combat on both, to mastering rock holding and leaf manipulation. Soon, it was well into the night, and Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin. Naruto got a headache, but ignored it to continue to his home and sleep.

This went on for a month, and Naruto's mind was hyper-developed for it. He was much calmer, not hyper active, didn't fight or speak much. It was like Shino had invaded Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes had gained a permanent ring of silver next to pupil, signifying his awakened second stage. He also found his Chakra chains gained a unique effect of binding his opponents, who was usually Sasuke. This naturally pissed off boy wonder into a 'Uchiha are superior' effect, but Naruto learned seals just to shut him up. His seal level was the equivalent of a journeyman at the moment, not that he minded. His second level for his eyes were cool; They allowed him to apply his brand of genjutsu on up to five people, rather than one. He was also much better at Taijutsu, using his clones as platoons in armies, while he stayed back to study his opponents like a tactician. His Ninjutsu remained to four: Henge, Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Shunshin. The four were deadly in combat, though that may be because Naruto preferred mastering the basics to legendary levels, rather than branch out to expert level jutsu and flunk them. He didn't lack Genjutsu though; He currently knew at least fifty eight genjutsu, and he personally tested them on himself, to strengthen his mind and it's coimplexity. He even merged and branched off the known genjutsu to form his own blend that held Naruto's secret ingrediant; unique geniosity. His mind was able to alter the illusions of his opponents so quickly, that after testing it on Kakashi, Kakashi had told him that the genjutsu was too unpredictable for the Sharingan to follow. Naruto also held out hope of creating the first set of genjutsu designed to shirk off the pain method and the chakra disruptor method with no problem. Currently, only his eye based genjutsu did that.

He was surprised to realize that his eye's genjutsu abilities were able to bypass the Sharingan, because it was the equivalent of the Uchiha's forbidden jutsu of Izanagi. Naruto was very powerful, a powerhouse of a ninja with the unique ability of genjutsu with realistic effect. Naruto had no issue using it to bind Sasuke when Kakashi let's things stretch too far.

Flashback

"No Jutsu." Kakashi said firmly, before stepping back and saying Hajime. Sasuke ran forward, his right fist raised to hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto jumped back, and then flips forward, hiting Sasuke's back with his heel, and pushed Sasuke into the dirt. He jumped off of sasuke, turning around, before slamming his ankle down on Sasuke. Sasuke got up, and grabbed the ankle, and flung Naruto away. Naruto spun so his stomach faced the sky, before placing his hand on the ground, and landing on his feet, setting to his knees as he stood up calmly. Sasuke ran toward him, rage evident on his face. Naruto kept stepping back a step just before sasuke could land a blow, before Naruto slammed his palm into Sasuke's solar plexis, and Sasuke shot back a few feet, before landing on his back in pain.

"I win again, Uchiha-san." Naruto turned to leave, then he heard Sasuke get up, and felt something behind him. He turned to see Sasuke blow a Koton:Goukaku No Jutsu at him. The Fireball went straight toward him, and he had milliseconds to act. Naruto quickly made two handseals, and a Kage Bunshin appeared before him, eyes staring at the other. The Kage Bunshin screamed as it was stretched to form an halfcircle of blood, which changed into stone. The fireball hit the stone, and vanished. Naruto poked the stone, and it poofed out of existence. Naruto walked forward, eyes glowing with rage. He stared at Sasuke's pitch black eyes, imagining Sasuke's eyes burned as though they were melting into his sockets. Sasuke stepped back, and fell on his knees. He covered his eyes, screaming to the top of his lungs. "MY EYES! OH MY KAMI, MY EYES BURN! MAKE IT STOP!" Kakashi appeared before Naruto, telling him. "Stop it, Naruto. I told you no jutsu." Naruto turned to stare at his sensei. "He just tried to use a fireball on me." Kakashi said flatly. "What'd you expect? You should've let him won, to appease him." Naruto's face grew angry, rage evident in his eyes. "No. I refuse to belittle myself for this jerk. He is not humanities gift from Kami, and if I have to remind himn myself, I will." Kakashi looked enraged, revealing his lone Sharingan. "Fine. We'll do a little spar. You and I, no hold backs. I win, you let Sasuke win from now on. You win, do what you want, even skip training with the team." Naruto grinned darkly. "My pleasure."

They jumped back, a feet of fifteen between them. Naruto breathed in and out slowly, as he released his fifteen seals on his body. Glowing blue chakra was flooded from it's reserves, it appeared to surround Naruto like an aura. "It's time I stopped... holding back." Naruto smirked at Kakashi's shocked face, and ran toward him. Naruto quickly blocked Kakashi's fist, using his other hand to brush it right next to the Sharingan, while his leg kicked Kakashi's out beneath him. Then, Naruto quickly reversed direction, and kicked Kakashi in the stomach, sending him flying. "Lesson One: Taijutsu, sensei."

Kakashi flipped onto his feet, landing on a tree trunk, before walking down to the floor. Kakashi waited calmly for something. Naruto's eyes narrowed, before he flipped over, and saw the other Kakashi try to use his Thousand Years of Pain. Naruto smirked, as he summoned a Kage Bunshin, and altered him to be made of electricity, and shocked the other Kakashi. The other Kakashi, melted to reveal a Water Bunshin undone. Naruto stared at the kakashi standing there, and felt a jutsu spike. Quickly, Naruto spun to the right, revealing Kakashi using his signature Raikiri. Naruto saw red. His eyes locked on to the chakra Kakashi weilded, and wished with all his might, that Kakashi's chakra network suddenly crumpled like paper, shriveled up like tin foil in heat. Kakashi screamed as the Raikiri vanished, as he fell down to the ground. Naruto continued to stare, invoking the jutsu to finish it's job, to end Kakashi's ability to weild chakra. He could visualize as every chakra nod in every cell suddenly died, shriveled and shattered. Finally, Naruto stared at Kakashi's Sharingan, imagining it was on his face, like as if it was copied there. Kakashi's face suddenly had a one sided river of blood, because his Sharingan was gone.

Naruto fell to his knees, as a pain erupted in his other eye. He suddenly saw the world slow down dramatically on one side. As he stared down at the puddle of red blood, he could see the Sharingan in his left eye, spinning lazily as it suddenly altered to form a Shuriken with the ends connecting each other. Naruto pumped chakra into it, and was surprised to see the blood get inhaled into a blackhole, with a word to his lips. "Kamui." He withdrew chakra, and was surprised to feel odd, like something was scratching his left eye. He stared at Kakashi, willing his chakra to reform painfully, for the Sharingan to grow out of the blood in his eyesocket. Kakashi screamed violently, foam coming out of his mouth. Naruto could see the chakra network reform, connect together. he could see the Sharingan grow from a few cells, to the fully cultured eye. Naruto turned and left, implanting an illusion over Sakura that nothing happened, that she had fallen asleep.

Naruto stared at the cracked mirror in his apartment, willing it fixed. His Sharingan spun lazily, sensing every detail beginning to move. The mirror reformed, forming the complete mirror on the wall. Naruto imagined the Sharingan shifting to the other eye as well, and was surprised, after a huge bout of pain, that it did so. He imaginedthe Sharingan gaining the ability to merge with the silver of his bloodline, and saw the bloodlines merge to form a new set of eyes. Silver eyes with three tomoe. He shifted the eyes off using his genjutsu, and was surprised at how effortlessly the details were to alter now. 'My original eyes could fix major things by imagining them to occur through some medium. The transplanted Sharingans act as a medium and a focal point, allowing the technique to transcend to it's ultimate form. He noticed his chakra was low, being at Genin level. 'They take a chunk out of my reserves though.'

End Flashback

Naruto explained everything to his Kage, hoping he wouldn't force him to create the Sharingan for Sasuke. "Hmm, no I don't think implanting Sharingan to Sasuke would do... he has the ego of a Uchiha. If his to be a suffecient ninja of Konoha, that ego must be destroyed by losing. Dismissed, Uzumaki Naruto." Thanking kami for small favors, Naruto had left, already creating his three thousand clones to read and train. "Time for some... decorating." Naruto muttered to himself, his eyes glowing softly.

Naruto walked calmly until he came across the forest of death. His eyes glowed brilliantly as he set to work. The forest ground trembled, before stone formed like wet clay, rising out of the ground. The stone formed into a small base into the ground, with a vent. He opened it, and focused his eyes on the scene.

After staring for two hours, and having his clones do it for a further eight, he walked into his new home. The home was an underground base, the rooms filled with as many traps as could be thought up, while making them all chakra recognizable. He was already keyed in, and walked calmly toward his training room, which spanned the rest of the Forest, and even further. Summoning as many Kage Bunshin as he could, Naruto set to work, his silver eyes gleaming.

The Sandaime was currently gasping for air, since checking up on Naruto while he was forming his new home was destroying whatever he thought Naruto's limits was. 'Maybe he'll destroy the demon in his cousin's mind?'

Chapter Two: Demon within the Cousin.

A/N: Any issues, concerns, complaints will be able to heard in the review box, althoug I've yet to recieve an email for any recent reviews, which is odd because I have new reviews, and responded to them accordingly. Again, No Word, so no spell check and I'm sorry for that. Review is love, Review is life... so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the Kurama Chapter Two

Naruto was surprised to learn that he had a cousin, although the cousin was dangerous because she had an Id, a demon within her mind. Naruto immediately volunteered to crush the upstart. So, with approval of the Hokage, Naruto entered the house. Naruto easily used his Kage Bunshin to further the scope and branches of his abilities to his max. His Kage Bunshin, being an extent of himself, as well as vessels of chakra, allowed Naruto the ability to extend his ability of the unique genjutsu to previously unseen levels. Yakumo had been surprised to see a living relative bearing a superior bloodline to her own, as she explained to him.

"The Kurama Bloodline has three forms, each rarer than the last. The first form is a hyper sensitivity to genjutsu and an aptitude for it, which is standard for most members. The second form, which occurs once or twice in five hundred people, is my own. The ability to use genjutsu to the point that you can make it real, usually through a median of physical sorts, mine is a canvas. The third form is the Doujutsu: Mirage Mirror of Dream Reflection Eyes. It occurs every three million people, and only two people have ever activated it. You are the second, and the first to have enhanced the doujutsu to the second level without dying. Now, I have a request. Do this, and I will do anything you want, be it money, a clan, a... slave. Please, I beg you, remove the Ido within my mind, and strengthen me enough to be a ninja." Naruto nodded, and said calmly. "I want nothing from you, as we are family. To all Uzumaki, family is everything."

Naruto's eyes glowed as he stared into Yakumo, his Sharingan's tomoe spinning rapidly, as his merged bloodline activated. He saw the Ido just behind Yakumo, binding it to the floor, with image of the Sharingan upon the floor. He imagined suffocating the Ido, squeezing it's hatred and anger into a black liquid to burn the fire further. Eventually, the Ido screamed in rage as it disappated, destroyed by the more powerful bloodline user. Naruto's eyes focused further, imagining Yakumo's chakra to expand, and to dense rapidly. The chakra pool expanded and contracted like a heart beat, growing stronger, thicker. He imagined the muscles of Yakumo's body breaking, and then strengthening rapidly, gaining more dense muscle. He imagined her stem cells multiplying insanely within her body, filling any gap of her bone marrow. He imagined her eyes gaining the Sharingan, the three tomoe growing into focus, and then spinning lazily. He imagined her chakra spreading to every part of her body equally, expanding her eyes to awaken the Sharingan with ease. Yakumo screamed in agony, as her chakra expanded, as the effects took place.

After awhile, her eyes opened to reveal the blood red Sharingan in full form, with her body getting up easily. "Thank you, you made me even better than I thought I would be." Naruto nodded, already having given her the knowledge needed for her body to run smoothly. Yakumo and Naruto grinned, as they blurred to Ichiraku's for a delicous celebration. Naruto was shocked at the fact that he lost the eating contest to Yakumo.

Naruto experimented with his bloodline, expanding and manipulating his chakra with his bloodline. He found that he gave his chakra a major affinity to all five elements, perfect chakra control, and had sepereated the Kyubbi's chakra into a compartment to be released in a series of gates, each one slicing the negative intent to slivers of nothing. Naruto had also given himself the Byakugan and improved it, removing the black spots, allowing the Byakugan to see heat vision, in complete darkness, and sense all emotions within the same range. His skin had been altered to absorb all attacks and reverse the flow in equal effect, following Newton's law. He could convert water, fire, poison, metal, and earth into air to breathe through his skin. He found his air affinity had been expanded so greatly, he could fly in the air, and send currents of micro slicers the size of mitochondria.

Naruto was now busy, using his bloodline to find out what to do with the Kamui. He figured it went somewhere, and having found the destination lacking, Naruto was set on making his Kamui go somewhere else entirely. He found that his genjutsu bloodline was able to twist the Kamui to change the scenery, but not the location. Naruto's eyes glowed softly, as he willed the Kamui to warp him to a new plane, imagining the location as if on a grid, and elevated it to a space of pure energy, and manipulated it to form what he wanted. He found himself in a temple, with him at the top. Surprisingly, it was made of glass. The glass was unique, rippling like liquid, absorbing something. Without realizing it, Naruto had elevated his Kamui to the source of the chakra found in the deepest level of his own chakra network; Asura's chakra realm.

An old man stood before him, sitting on his legs in a criss-cross pattern. "I'm impressed. Your unique doujutsu was able to elevate past the limitation of Kamui, and track Asura's chakra to the source, and then transcend to my own realm. More so, you merged the realms together. I am known as Otsutsuki, you know me as the Sage of Six paths."

Naruto's eyes widened, as his doujutsu activated. Naruto's eyes burned brightly, as the full Rinnegan was grafted to his own bloodline. The Sage of Six Paths rose an eyebrow. "I see. Your bloodline copied my eyes perfectly, as well as easily copy my own chakra energy itself. It's grafted into your eyes permanently, engraved to the use of your bloodline. Hmm, well, in that case, things have changed. You've turned into much like Madara Uchiha, despite being an Uzumaki foremost. However, you hold no intention of using the Juubi, nor do you feel the urge for power. Very well, I leave you with the only gift I can give you now." The old man made three seals, before a wave of knowledge flooded Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, as trillions of memories went through Naruto.

The old man grinned tiredly, as he vanished. Naruto's eyes slowly blinked, as Naruto processed the knowledge he'd gained. Naruto vanished, his Kamui swirling away.

Naruto reappeared on the head of the Yondaime. Naruto's eyes took in the energy exuding from the village. Naruto turned toward the Uchiha compound, his eyes glowing as he walked toward a certain shrine.

Next Chapter: The Sage Reborn.

A/N: What do you think? Please review, for review is life, review is love. Again, no Word, and I apologize for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Kurama

Chapter three: Sage Reborn/ Bonus Chapter: Path to Chunin begins with a C-Rank... which just changed to A/S Rank. Brilliant. -_-

Naruto easily removed the tamata of the Uchiha Shrine, and walked down to the secret entrance. He saw the tablet left by the Sage, and his doujutsu activated. He gripped the tablet, holding it with his chakra, before he slowly altered it. The tablet soon turned into a small peice of marble, one that no longer revealed the Mangekyo, and only held one word etched into the stone. 'Fuin.' The jutsu would seal away the ability to activate or use the Mangekyo from anyone who looked at the tablet with their Sharingan. He reversed the process, recreating the Uchiha Tablet, but the marble within would still do it's job. Naruto heard something, and he used his jutsu. Naruto turned invisible, and calmly hid behind the wall. He saw Sasuke walk down the steps, and flair his Sharingan toward the tablet to read it. Naruto grinned, as he saw the Fuin activate and suck out Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan ability from his eyes. Naruto calmly watched as Sasuke read the Uchiha tablet, carefully preparing a jutsu. Naruto released it, his mind voicing the jutsu to himself: 'Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Untransfer-ed Eyes.' The jutsu took hold perfectly, as Sasuke's sharingan gained a slightly dimmer tint. 'Perfect. No Sharingan can be implanted into Sasuke's and Sasuke's Sharingan will destroy themselves upon removal from the body.'

Naruto swirled away in Kamui to the apartment he lived in. As soon as he did so, he sighed softly. His eyes opened to reveal the eyes he now held. 'The burden of the Sage of Six Paths is to do everything in your power to keep the Juubi from absorbing every human vessel, and recreating the chakra tree. I passs the burden to you now, Naruto Uzumaki. Beware the Red Dawn, more so, beware the Juubi.' Naruto sighed as he removed his thoughts from the burden and set to work, creating a Kage Bunshin.

End Chapter

Naruto panted as his eyes glowed softly. He was currently working on a genjutsu, that if it succeeds, would go beyond even the fabled Akotatsuma's genjutsu. The genjutsu was known as the Dream of the Senses. It was bent on creating a pool of continually generating chakra in the brain to fool the enemy to permanent illusions that he could influence. The downside was that if he did it even slightly wrong, the enemy died from a massive brain explosion. Naruto found that he needed further understanding of the brain, and had asked the Sandaime for the jutsu used by Hunter ninja, which was a jutsu that traced every neuron of the brain, to gather every cent of available knowledge in seconds, with the price being the enemy's death. The Sandaime refused, pointing out that even Orochimaru didn't resort to such tactics to understand the brain... initially at least. Naruto had left nodding, even while his bloodline seemed to grow with hunger of understanding the human condition, to improve himself beyond normal limits.

Naruto's eyes glowed as he and his team were assigned a C-rank, ignoring Tazuna. Naruto strode forward at the front, his unique eyes glowing as it searched the area before it. His Byakuringan combined with his unique doujutsu allowed him to easily pinpoint the two missing nin long before reaching anyone elses senses. Naruto quickly tried out his unique genjutsu, and was surprised to see it latch onto the nod right next to the Chakra Gate in his brain. After manipulating the chakra to become self-sustaining, the brain soon became flooded in the unique chakra, and he had him kill his brother in a surprise maneuver. "Halt, Kakashi. Come forth, Missing Nin One." the Missing nin, who was one of the brothers appeared on his knees. he briefly told Kakashi of the genjutsu he'd implanted, and then spoke. "Tell us your target, mission, knowledge, fund resource, base, anything of vaue to me." After doing so, Naruto's eyes glowed as his unique doujutsu reversed the nod quickly, imagining it swelling like a tumor. He kicked the missing nin away, as he exploded in a bomb of blue chakra. he explained to them. "The genjutsu has a limit, the more it's time is lengthend, the more likely the genjutsu becomes a chakra bomb. So far, up to 45 seconds for a Chunin." Kakashi nodded, although he was inwardly cringing from the immense calmness Naruto seemed to exude. He seemed to change from what he expected Naruto to be, Obito, and more like the last person he'd expect him to be; Itachi Uchiha. Naruto spoke of the side effect like it was candy on sale, with an ease of someone well versed in the art.

Naruto's eyes glowed as he scoped roughly three kilometers, and saw two shinobi, one of which held an ice bloodline, which Naruto quickly grafted into his own chakra network after a bout of pain. He quickly used his eyes to detect the two shinobi coordinates, as he had the second Kage Bunshin, with the clone weilding his eys to see through his perspective, use Kamui to their location. Once his clone appeared there, he had the clone use Human Path on the Ice bloodline shinobi, and then impale the shinobi with his black rods. He had the clone funnel all of it's chakra into the path, and he felt the icy coldness that signaled the success.

Zabuza swore loudly as he sent a huge slice of his blade through the very powerful ninja. 'Haku... I'm sorry.' The ninja vanished in a puff of smoke, signalling it was a Kage Bunshin. He turned, and coughed up blood, when Haku's corpse stood up before Zabuza, stabbing his chest and stomach with twin Ice blades. Haku's eyes were identical with the male ninja that attacked them, he noted, as Haku's hand was placed over his head. "Human Path." It was last thing he heard.

Naruto grinned as he had Haku seal away Zabuza. Then, he made his path seal itself away in a scroll. Quickly, he summoned the scroll to himself, and put it away, ignoring the looks of his team.

Naruto was also able to realize something; there wasn't the challenge. The feel of the challenge in fighting, it was gone. The merge of the three great Doujutsu, combined with his own was so overpowering, that it was, to his regret, boring. Not that he really minded, since over powered was better in a shinobi world, but, it was just 'eh'. It was so... boring to fight. He realized that of course, stronger opponents did exist, but very few to reach his level. Naruto grinned, as the ancient knowledge of the Sage came forth. He knew exactly what would make for an exciting, if dangerous battle. He would train as if he was going to fight the entire shinobi world, along with all ten bijuu against him. Extremely absurd odds, but hey, Naruto lived off of absurd odds. Naruto grinned, his unque doujutsu glowing. He had no idea, that Sasuke Uchiha was staring angrily at him, that Sasuke felt cheated in that Naruto was so poweful. Sasuke's eyes swirled to reveal the Sharingan at Naruto's back, as he thought, 'I will kill you, and take your eyes as my own, Uzumaki Naruto.'. Naruto had no idea, and even if he knew, probably wouldn't care either way.

Unknown Location

Gato looked at the four Akatsuki members. "Your sure you can deal with both the missing ninja, and Tazuna, plus the team from Konoha?" The middle one's red eyes seemed to stare into Gato's. "Yes, just expect to give us the payment at the end." The monotone voice was cold, uncaring. The one on the right spoke up. "Otherwise, I'll show you exactly how explosive my art can be, hmm, yeah! For Art is an explosion!" The one on the right spoke gruffly. "I will kill you and take your bounty if you renege, Gato." The one on the back said nothing, her eyes staring coldly.

Back at Team Seven

Naruto calmly walked ahead of the others, surprised when four signature's appeared. His Byakuringan explored, and he saw four massive chakras. One had five chakra hearts of all five elements, one had some grey chakra that seemed to resemble old paper, one had chakra that seemed to pulse like a Time Bomb, and one had chakra nodes in the eyes identical to the one in Kakashi's Sharingan. Immediately, Naruto knew his team could'nt confront these shinobi. He turned to his team, his eyes changing into a familiar form. "Forgive me. Kamui." The team and Tazuna were inhaled into Kamui. He turned back, as he saw the four signature's heading this way. He sighed, as he quickly made a familiar handseal, as five more Naruto's appeared next to him, his eyes seeing through all of them.

End Chapter.

Next Chapter: 4 on 1 Battle, or is it Six on Four?

A/N: Again, no Word, so sorry. On the other hand, do you think Naruto should take the four as Paths, or have Akatsuki escape in some way? Plus, do you want short chapters/fast updates, or long chapters/slow updates? As Readers, you decide in reviews or PM's, as always. Tell me what you think. By the way, I've considered simply doing story and not focusing on detail until the story is finished, so that way the story is at least done, and then gradually update each chapter with detail to make it more fleshed out. Again, as readers, tell me what you think. I'll reply quickly, within three days at the earliest.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of the Kurama

Chapter Four: Four on One, or is it Six on Four?

Naruto watched calmly as the four members of Akatsuki appeared. Deidara appeared overhead, flying on a low altitude with his clay bird. Next appeared Konan, forming from scatters of paper into a semi-formed being near Deidara. Kakuzu appeared on the floor of the forest, his eyes staring at Naruto carefully. Itachi appeared on the branch above Kakuzu, his three tomoe Sharingan watching Naruto with apathy. "Kyubbi Jinchurriki, hand over Tazuna." Kakuzu spoke, flooding Naruto with enough Killing Intent to drop a Jonin. Naruto stared at him calmly, as he spoke. "No. In fact, to pass any further, you'll need to defeat me, and my five clones." Kakuzu jumped back, as he sent hundred's of tendrils toward Naruto. Naruto calmly flicked a hand, creating a barrier of wind. The barrier sliced the tentacles reaching for Naruto, even as he turned and used "Katon: Goukaku No Jutsu." A glowing white fireball spewed from his mouth, burning away the paper shuriken from Konan. One of his clones used a small effective Lightning: Static Feild, destroying the bombs from Deidara with ease.

Naruto smirked, as his eyes glowed brilliantly. "My Turn, fools. Fire Style: Great Flame Creation." Naruto rose ahand, showing a small blue flame, and flicked it into the Wind Barrier. The flame exploded into a vast fire jutsu, destroying the fifteen meters of trees. Naruto calmly saw the four escape using shunshin on the paper from Konan, and thought quickly. 'I can't play around with these guys. First to take down, is Itachi Uchiha.' Naruto's Byakuringan eyes tracked Itachi's movements as he moved with the three other members for what is most likely a coalition attack. Focusing his will into motion, his eyes subtly released a jutsu that he had yet to test. 'Hope this works: Subversion Jutsu!' After focusing intensely, he found himself looking through Itachi's eyes. 'Perfect.' He jumped back, making his eyes shift into the Mangekyo Sharingan. 'Now! Amaterasu!' The eternal black fire was summoned... over Deidara's head. Naruto had to struggle to control Itachi's mind, as it was very powerful. Naruto released his jutsu.

Naruto reappeared in his own body, shunshining away from the wave of Paper Kunai. Naruto grinned darkly, as his own eyes glowed errily. 'Itachi's mind has been severely drained, now's my chance!' "Feel the Path of Revelation!" Naruto's eyes glowed as he Kamui'd himself over to Konan's signature, and placed his hand on her head. Her yellow eyes widened with recognition at him. Naruto smirked and said lowly. "Human Path." Konan let out a small shuddering gasp, before Naruto removed her soul, and released it. He calmly stabbed a black rod into Konan, and one of his clones vanished to allow control. He grinned, as his second Path opened her eyes. 'Let's do this, Preta Path.' Naruto jumped back into the fray, with his Path following.

Naruto easily dodged Itachi's clone, as well as destroying the two genjutsu without blinking. 'Konan' summoned her shuriken, flinging them into Deidara's arms. Deidara swore loudly. "First Itachi ends up burning my clone with black fire, now this?! Come on! This can't happen. My Art is everything!" Konan easily flipped over, dodging the tentacles of Kakuzu. She easily raised a hand, absorbing the jutsu from the water and electricity masks. Konan summoned a huge amount of chakra, before unleashing her special jutsu: "Thousand Paper Creation." From her body, hundred's of papers flew toward her opponents, all of them able to inhale jutsu. This was why Naruto made her his Preta Path. Her Papers had the ability to inhale jutsu, allowing him to create massive jutsu that could kill or maim, without harm to the paper with Katon Jutsu.

Naruto grinned as Kakuzu was slaughtered, his five hearts destroyed. Deidara was wiped out as well, due the jutsu. That only left... Itachi.

Naruto blinked, as he saw through all four clones getting sliced by some giant yellow sword... 'Oh Shit!' He jumped, and shunshined. He appeared on the branch next to his Preta Path. Itachi stood there, blood dripping from his eyes. "Behold, Naruto-kun, the power of the Uchiha Clan's Mangekyo Sharingan: Susano'o." Itachi walked forward, his blade and shield at the ready. Naruto looked at Susano'o carefully, committing it to memory. He found a weakness, instantly. 'Why does no one ever think of below?' He thought exasperatingly. He flicked a hand, and a giant purple hand made of chakra held Susano'o in place.

Naruto gasped, as he fell to one knee. His chakra was down to severe low levels. He had enough for one jutsu left, but he knew which one he'd use. Itachi glared at Naruto, feeling his Susano'o being held in place. 'It's behind my sheild, so I can;t destroy it. If I release Susano'o to attack directly, Naruto will probably try to use that jutsu again, and it was hard enough to seal away my mind from revealing the truth.' Suddenly, Itachi looked down, as the ground beneath him suddenly wrenched open, revealing Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's head, snarling as he spoke. "It ends here. Human Path!" Naruto wrenched out Itachi's soul, and released it. He watched Itachi's body collapse, as the Susano'o ended. Naruto calmly summoned three rods, and began implanting them. After doing that, he sealed away all of them into the scroll for his Paths. He calmly walked toward the Naruto on his knees. and handed the scroll over. He placed his hand over himself, and vanished.

Naruto stood up, grinning weakly. 'I did it. I beat them. K-Kamui!' The team and Tazuna reappeared before him. Naruto collapsed, having used every ounce of chakra.

Somewhere (Over the Rainbow?)

The four released their seals, frowning. Deidara said angrily. "Why can't I remember what happened in the jutsu?" Itachi opened his eyes, one of them bleeding severely. "I don't know. However, considering my eye is bleeding heavily, it was enough to warrant summoning one of my Mangekyo Sharingan abilities." Konan opened her own eyes, frowning. 'Why do I feel intense fear?' Kakuzu opened his own eyes, feeling angry. 'I feel cheated out of money, for some reason.'

A/N: Alright, explanation time. The four attacking Naruto were using 65% of their chakra, which is why it's enough to allow Itachi's Susano'o. The special Bunshin ability didn't dispel from death, because Naruto's original doujutsu forced the transformation permanent, to a point. It's like as if your living in another body, and then you die. You wake up in your original body, with no knowledge of what happened, except for echo's. Get it? Thank you to DarkBlaze Wolf God for the Path correction. :)

Reviewing is food for writer's, so reviewing helps a lot. Current Harem Vote:

fem Sasuke9

Kushina 8

fem Itachi 8

fem Gaara 7

fem Madara6

Wow, fem Sasuke for the lead, huh? Cool. I'm half between making him female born, or that Sasuke chooses to become female so as to allow the ability to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. Your review's decide. Ja ne!


	5. Update: Poll Winners!

Naruto of the Kurama Chapter Five- Update

A/N: I have tallied everything up, and the following are the winners.

Kushina

Female Sasuke

Female Itachi

Female Madara

Female Gaara

*I've decided to add the sixth and seventh to the harem*

Sixth: fem Nagato

Seventh: (Personal Choice) Female Sora (Wind Temple Arc)

These are the winners. So, that's over and done with. I've also decided to open a poll for the Water and Death story, so make sure to check that out if you want.

Good day, gentlemen, ladies, and of course, Toads/Slugs/Snakes etc...


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto of the Kurama

Chapter Five: The Heart Weilder

'If Darkness and Light are Eternal, then surely we Nothings must be the same. Eternal.' Xemnas- Leader of Organization 13

Kakashi looked at his third genin, Uzumaki Naruto. 'I gave you the benefit of the doubt. However, I can't let such an extreme amount of power exist when Sasuke, Obito's legacy, will leave Konoha in a jealous rage because of you. I have no choice. I'm sorry.' Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan swirling into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Kamui."

Naruto's eyes flashed open, as his Rinnegan's passive Preta Path destroyed the Kamui from going into effect. Naruto looked at Kakashi, and his own eyes connected to Kakashi, before he spoke. "Nice try Kakashi. Fade into Darkness." Kakashi's eyes dimmed, and he fell to the floor, asleep. Naruto stood up calmly, his eyes glowing with power. "Dream of the Senses Jutsu: Complete." 'No longer will he try to assassinate me, nor defy me.' Naruto quietly left the room, his hands flicking silently. His clothes seemed to ripple onto his body, with two scrolls appearing from Kakashi's pockets into his own pockets.

He smiled politely to Tsunami, whispering "Thank you." when h gave him his bowl of food for lunch. He knew that surviving by yourself was difficult in Wave, let alone feeding guests. Naruto ate calmly, when Sakura and Sasuke entered the room. Sakura didn't speak, still afriad of Naruto's unique abilities. Sasuke walked right up to Naruto, and said tersely. "Can we talk, alone, outside in the near forest?" Naruto's left eyebrow quirked upward silently, but he nodded. He got up and left, Sasuke behind him.

Once they reached the forest, Naruto turned to Sasuke, crossing his arms as he waited. Sasuke's face seemed pale, almost scared. 'Not surprising, since he remembers what I did to him.' "Naruto, I just want you too listen to the whole thing, before you speak... please." Naruto nodded, his eyes trained on Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth, and a flood of words came from him. Naruto's eyes widened, as Sasuke told of the night of the Uchiha Massacre. "So, in the end, Itachi told me in order to beat him, I need to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing my best friend. The problem is... I don't have a friend. You unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, and it seems so much stronger, so can you tell me how to unlock it?" Naruto looked conflicted, before he looked at Sasuk and said calmly. "First, we must see if you can unlock your Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto's eyes stared into Sasuke's, as he decoded what he could. "I'm impressed. You have two versions of the Mangekyo you can unlock. One is a six-petalled star that can utilize the power of Amaterasu to it's fullest, but it can onl be unlocked by forgiving Itachi." Sasuke snarled one word. "Never!" Naruto continued speaking. "The other is the design of the most well known sign in the world: The Bio-hazard symbol. It has the power of creating monsters, viruses, parasites, anything to do your bidding, as well as infect your opponents with a virile version of Amaterasu and the hallucinogenic properties at least three times that of Tusykiome. There's just one issue."

Sasuke said. "What is it?" Naruto said calmly. "This Mangekyo is locked behind your X chromosome. You'd have to be a girl to activate it." Sasuke's eyes flashed into the Sharingan as he roared in defiance. "NO! Katon: Thousand Phoenix Bomb Jutsu!" Sasuke jumped into the air, twisting away from Naruto. His breath released a thousand small sparks exploding into fireballs that extinguished themselves. Sasuke lay there panting, when he turned toward Naruto, his eyes determinately fixed on Naruto's own. "I don't care for the price of getting the eyes needed to take down Itachi. If I have to be a girl, so be it." Sasuke left to train. Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Should I change him?' Naruto took out a scroll, and released his Sixth Path.

Itachi's corpse stood there, the rod lodged into his brain, with the tip hidden in his hair. Naruto channeled chakra, and Itachi's eyes opened, revealing the same eyes as Naruto's. The path vanished, as Naruto thought to himself. 'Your next on my list, Gato.' Naruto shunshined away to the house for a nap.

It was now midnight of the same day, Naruto's eyes opened, as he strode into Sasuke's room, using Kamui to drift through solid objects. He looked at Sasuke's sleeping face, determining what to do. 'Should I? The implications would be very unpredictable... Very well.' He focused on Sasuke, his chakra flooding into his eyes, which made it glow omniously. He gently lifted one of Sasuke's eyelids, as he whispered. "Mirror of Dream Reflection Jutsu." Immediately, Naruto's powerful Rinnegan easily drew forth everything that made up Sasuke's mind and body, while his unique Doujutsu set to work doing it's master's bidding. He drew forth Sasuke's mental status, and quickly molded it. 'She will be vastly intelligent, almost as smart as me. She will be willing to do anything I wish, but is willing to point out issues, and give new feedback. She will completely embrace her feminine self, her submissive self. Her mind will be immune to Yamanaka abilities, genjutsu, manipulations, and will feel love and affection only for me. Her physical abilities will now be vastly different; She will be unable to be angry or sad in my presence, nor will be she indifferent. Her physical flexibility will be enhanced to that of a cat's, and she can alter her body to any form I wish. Her unique Sharingan will have four tomoe, although it is invisible, with the fourth tomoe representing negative intent, and will not function on me. Her Mangekyo Sharingan will be what is within her X chromosome, and any abilities and powers she have will not work on me in any form. Her body will have ten thousand times the stem cells, and her body can regenerate anything, including her mind with full memory within a minute. Her chakra will be able to be in all five affinities, and her healing will heal even the most dangerous of wounds and poisons. Her 'periods' will only happen should I will it so, and she will feel no pain nor discomfort. Any and all pregancies will be rejected unless they are my own DNA, and those pregnancies will be up to four months for full term. I can dictate if the pregnancy is twins or not, what DNA is given to the child body and mind are an extension of my will, and while she may express free will, going against me in any form will not be tolerated. Her breasts will be DD cups when I will it, otherwise it is C cup. Her butt is firm, yet soft and compliant, and is roghly 67 inches for each cheek. Her waist is proportionally wide, with long firm legs that have muscle, but very thick thighs at my will. She will have no blemish on her skin, and she will cum at my will. Her hair will be pitch black, with highlights of red. Her libido will coincide with my own. Her womb and cervix are 7-8 inches away from the entrance of her vagina, and her body has a seal to destroy any male organ that penetrates her body that is not my own. Her sleeping and eating are able to alterred by my will. Such is my will.'

The changes occured swiftly, as her entire wardrobe was alterred to fit her feminine self. He fell to one knee, as nearly all of his chakra was utilized. 'Such is the power of a reality shifting effect this wide and specific. It is done.' Naruto stood back up, his eyes looking at the now sleeping Satsuki, which was her re-named persona. Only Satsuki, Itachi, and himself knew that she was once male, because he altered time and space, to make the timeline believe she was always female. He had already downloaded everything she needed to know into her mind, and he left to sleep once more.

Naruto awoke to see Satsuki sitting next to his bed, as she said softly. "Thank you." He rose an eyebrow, and in answer, she revealed her Mangekyo Sharingan. The Biohazard symbol was not black, but siler. "It's much stronger than anything Itachi could do. So, thanks." Naruto nodded, as he stood up calmly. He grinned at her, as he looked her over. She was beautiful, her raven hair curtaining her smooth porcelian face. Her Mangekyo Sharingan had been altered to not cause blindness, but could never awaken the Rinnegan, nor will the eyes ever accept a transplant. Naruto spoke gruffly, obviously showing that her beauty was having an effect on him. "I-I altered your Doujutsu. Your eyes can see negative intent, allowing you to see even those who can hide their chakra, like Itachi can." She nodded, before her soft soprano voice spoke. "So... You altered me to be your sex toy?" It was said without rage or anger, because Naruto programmed her to be unable to do so. She couldn't feel angry or betrayed by him... Ever. He could kill her mom right in front of her, and she'd be just as loyal, if not a little shaken. Naruto said calmly. "Not neccessarily. I simply wanted a life long partner, so I altered you into my 'dream woman', so to speak. Your free to not do so, and I'll reverse the requirements."

LEMON AHEAD- 17 and under, must not read ahead!

Satsuki shook her head, smiling softly. "It's... freeing, to not worry about yourself all the time. To have someone else take care of you completely. I love it." Naruto grinned, and they kissed. Naruto's invaded her mouth, exploring eagerly. She moaned, letting him take control. He explored her teeth, her tongue, and her inner cheeks, enjoying her strawberry and vanilla taste. Soon, their clothing was getting in the way, as his right hand went up her shirt, and gripped her left breast, squeezing and molding it gently, even rolling her nipple, causing her moans to heighten.

His other hand went into her smooth silk pants, going under her black panties. He pulled her libia lips apart, putting his first two fingers into her warm vagina. He stimulated both her clit and G-spot, all the while massaging both her breasts, one at a time, while channeling chakra to spread the sensation to her entire body. He continued to kiss her roughly, capturing her bottom lip to suck on it, as she moaned heavily. Finally, he willed her to cum, and she came in quick succession. Once, twice, three times, soon she lost track, as the waves of pleasure bombarded her mind heavily. Soon, her mouth lolled open, her tongue out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstacy. He stopped letting her orgasm, as he quickly stripped both himself and her, revealing his nine-ten inch cock, the thickness being about 3-4 inches. She slowly came to, only for him to have her on her knees. He plunged his cock deep into her throat, without care as she gagged and chocked heavily under the meat. He quickly started ramming his hips into her face, enjoying the tight, warm, wet sensation of her throat sucking him off. After about four minutes, he came down her throat into her belly. She moaned against his cock, her own vagina spurting and gushing liquids down her thighs and onto the carpet floor.

He released her head, withdrawing his cock from her throat and mouth. She gasped, breathing for air, as the thick strings of spit connecting her mouth to his cock broke, splattering all over her supple breasts, her nipples hard with arousal. She rasped out. "Your cock tasted amazing, and your cum was like a mix of all my desserts. Use me more, Master."

How could he resist such a request? He quickly had her thrown on his bed, and told her to go into Doggystyle. She did so quickly, wiggling her rear at him entice-ingly. He growled, as he got on top of her, plunging his cock deep into her vagina. They groaned in pleasure, as he quickly thrusted quickly, pumping her like a machine. One of his hands went to her right breasts, massaging it eagerly, while his other hand went to her mouth, making her suck on his fingers eagerly. After half an hour of doing so, with her cumming quickly and insensatly. Finally, he roared to the heavens, as he came into her womb. She spasmed weakly, cumming again. Soon, they changed into a different position, with him holding her gently against his groan on the bed, slowly thrusting against each other. After awhile, they both came, moaning softly. Finally, they fell asleep again, his right hand deep in her vagina and anus, thrusting softly, while she suckled and worshipped his cock until both fell asleep, Naruto using his Doujutsu to create a Security Seal over the Door.

AN: A lemon, because I just felt like it. rated M anyway, so it should be obvious. Again, no Word, so I apologize. Tell me what you think.


	7. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


	8. Chapter 6

Naruto of the Kurama Chapter Six: Land of Uzugakure

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal his unique merged Doujutsu. He smiled at his first girl in the harem to have, since he was of many clans. Satsuki was snoring softly, her face next to his. She waswearing nothing, and he smiled softly at her. He got out of bed quietly, and sat down, his Doujutsu glowing softly. 'Rinnie Jutsu: Transfer of Mind.'

He opened his eyes to find himself leaning against a tree nearby a huge Stone Fortress. 'I see. Gato's within the fortress. Let's test the abilities of both my own, and Itachi of Anbu.' He vanished from the scene, leaving not a trace.

Naruto sliced through every single bandit in the area, his powerful chakra masked to the point of a civilian level. Soon, he'd slaughtered every single bandit and came across a room that was not marked. He opened it, and saw a room full of scrolls, books, and a sleeping guard with an empty booze bottle nearby. He used a scroll to seal away everything in the room for later study, and left the room, the guard dead from a peirce in the throat with his tanto. Soon, he found himself looking at Gato, who was standing surrounded by at least four guards carrying blades. He sliced through all four, and placed his hand on Gato's head, muttering. "Preta Path." He released the soul, gaining the knowledge it learned in life. He smirked as he realized just how vast Gato's shipping company was, especially the money that was now his. Then, he frowned. 'Uzugakure is only a few miles from here.' He made a few handseals, before he cut his wrist. A splatter of black blood seemed to flood out of the body of Itachi, which floated in the air, before reforming into four exact duplicates. They stared at their original, awaiting orders. "Go to Uzugakure, and collect as much knowledge there as possible. If any bandits, kill them all. Any survivors, do not get caught for now. Summon me as soon as you have done these objectives." The four nodded, before vanishing. The original simply smirked, before he flicked his hand. A small kunai appeared, which he grabbed. He stabbed it deep into the floor of the marble, and whispered. "Mirage Mirror of Dream Reflection Jutsu." The kunai slowly turned a flat white, before melting into the marble. The entire ground and walls of the Fortress suddenly gained seals all over it. The Preta Path stood up, before he made complex hand seals, stopping on his 'T' sign often used for Shadow Clones, before he muttered. "Fuinjutsu: Kamui's Gate." The Fortress suddenly shimmered, before vanishing entirely. The Path reappeared on the ground where the Fortress used to be. The Preta path swirled away into the main dimension to be used later.

Naruto's eyes opened as he moaned softly. He looked down to see Satsuki plunging herself on and off his shaft, sucking eagerly, and moaning like as if it was pleasuring her clit. He grabbed her head, and face fucked her, enjoying her rasps, and whimpers as he dominated her mouth and throat. He groaned as he came down her throat, and removed his shaft from her throat. She rasped out. "That was good. Thank you master." He nodded, and his Doujutsu glowed briefly as clothes appeared on both of them. They stood up, as he grinned at her and whispered in her ear softly. "I will take you whenever I want, and you'll love every minute of it, won't you, Satsuki-hime?" She nodded heavily, moaning softly, as he spoke while making her body cum heavily just at how commanding he was. She shuddered softly, before straightening up. Naruto said calmly. "I've decided that you'll work well on your own. I'm correct, yes? Since you want to defeat Itachi by yourself." She nodded, her Mangekyo forming out of anger. "Very well. In any case, we simply need to wait until we get back to Konoha." She nodded, looking at him with confusion. "But, what are we going to do till then?" He grinned at her, as he spoke one word that made her shudder heavily with need. "Sex."

The group returned to Konoha safely, with Naruto at the lead next to Kakashi. Satsuki was walking with a limp, which was to be expected, because they did nothing but have sex, using his Doujutsu to nourish their bodies rather than food or drink. Of course, Satsuki would have it no other way. 'So many positions... How'd he do That with his tongue I'll never know...'

Naruto himself, was quiet. His Doujutsu glowed softly, as he focused on a particular idea. 'What if I could use my Doujutsu, and use to change Rinnie Tensei to drain from multiple Life Force sources around me, rather than myself?' Naruto continued walking, his eyes unfazed as he walked toward the Hokage for a mission report.

Konohagakure-Hokage Tower

The Team Seven swiftly gave a mission report, and he swiftly dismissed all but Naruto. Naruto spoke once they left, as seals miraculously appeared on the walls and floor of the office. " I have taken full control over Gato's Shipping Company, and am currently busy with new seal projects." The Sandaime nodded, before dismissing Naruto. The seals vanished after Naruto left.

Naruto soon arrived at his home in the Forbidden Underground. He'd walked into his home, where he closed the entrance. Just as he was about to relax, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Uzugakure Island: Harbor

He appeared before Four of the Blood Clones he'd made. The one before him spoke. "The island has been searched, the bandits have been destroyed. We discovered many things, but have touched nothing." Naruto nodded, and reabsorbed the chakra from the one in front of him, who turned into blood that splattered across the stone floor. He closed his eyes, as he inhaled the knowledge he'd gained. "I see." He opened his eyes, as he spoke calmly. "The Three of you will use the Rinnie Tensei no Jutsu, while I will use the Doujutsu I was born with to re-write something. They nodded, before the two of the three left to form a triangle, for optimal positioning to use the jutsu effectively. Naruto calmly shunshined into Uzugakure.

He appeared before the Uzgakure Tower. He entered, where swiftly used his Doujutsu to analyze all the traps and seals, modifying them to not respond to him. He quickly went through the tower, as he entered the Uzukage's office, using his Doujutsu to alter the room to allow him complete access. He sat down on the Uzukage chair, as he focused his hands into a sign: holding them like as if he was praying. His eyes began to glow omniously.

The three B. Clones quickly made the exact handsigns, and said calmly. "Rinnie Tensei No Jutsu!"

The entire island gained a grey like tint, color draining from the entire island. Eventually, everything was colorless. Naruto snarled, as his Doujutsu glowed with power. The eyes began to glow heavily, as within the eyes, an event occured. The eyes gained a single line drawn down the middle of the pupil, the line being a flat white. Then, everything changed.

The bodies of everyone within Uzugakure suddenly gained a yellow tint, as the departing souls of the bodies shifted through time itself, so that way their 'deaths' occured only four minutes ago. The entire island gained a brown tint, as the ruins suddenly became unbroken, the island reforming as if the invasion never happened. Then, Naruto set to work. He re-wrote history, so that he was, by some very distant relative that did not exist before, of Uzukage blood. Then, he wrote in the additional fact that he wielded the Uzugakure's four royal weapons; The Doujutsu's of Power: The Rinnegan and his own, and the two swords of Uzugakure; The Shadow Blade and Totsuka.

After re-writing it to his wishes, time rippled back into existence. The island was suddenly reformed into perfection, as the Rinnie Tensei No Jutsu activated. Three Kings of Hell formed, as the mouths opened wide, unleashing hundred's of green senbon flew from the mouth's into the island.

It hit every single body, causing it to glow, as it healed and revived them to full health. They appeared in the Common Square for the Uzugakure. A straw green senbon flew into the Uzugakure tower, hitting Naruto himself. His seal in his stomach glowed, before a body appeared before him, fully healed and alive. Naruto's eyes stared at her, as his mind suddenly came up with her name. 'Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, or at least used to be.' Slowly, his eyes waned closed as he went to sleep, to regenerate his chakra that he'd lost, as the three B. Clones dispersed.

Uzumaki Kushina's eyes opened, as she looked at her son, who was slumpt against the desk of the Uzukage. She smiled gently as she picked up her son, and took him to the infirmary for rest. She thought to herself. 'My Naruto revived every one, and has done so much. I wonder if he should be placed under the Uzumaki Clan Creation Rebirth Act?' She smiled at her son, proud at what he'd done so far.

Uzugakure Hospital: Infirmary

Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself in a bed, in a hospital. He groaned softly, as he slowly sat up. A voice chided softly. "Relax, -ttebane." He turned to his left, to see Kushina smirking at her son. "M-Mom?" She said responded easily. "Would've been a true statement to your bones, if you hadn't decided to go bloodline hunting with your Doujutsu. But, yes, I am your Birth Mother. I gave birth to you, and I am very proud of you, my sochi. Now, you've revived Uzugakure, almost as if the invasion had never happened in fact. So, I'll be training your kenjutsu and Chakra Chain Mastery.

The power of your eyes, makes you the strongest ninja in all of Uzugakure. Ancient law dictates that you have at least four woman, and they must all be strong in their own right. Not that I need to worry about my son getting any ladies. Who knew Satsuki was a submissive? Oh wait, you did. My bad." He looked at her confused, and she smirked, whispering softly to him. "I've been living within your seal as a chakra construct. I know your entire life, including the rated R bits." He blushed slightly. Kushina smirked at her son, saying calmly. "Quite the impressive talent in bed, made Minato look like an amateur. You should know, that as an island clan, Uzumaki's are immune to genetic anomalies that occur through Incest. We simply don't inherit the barrier of not liking family members for potential females/males." She winked at him then, whispering. "You have no idea how it turned me on to see you masturbating to my picture of Jonin, that was before you had any female to pleasure with." Naruto's face resembled a tomatoe, and she laughed lightly, before kissing him on the cheek whispering. "I'll always love you, my little maelstrom."

She stood up, and told him calmly. "Your now officially Uzukage as well, so be sure to leave a Blood Clone to govern the village while you return to Konoha. I will teach you, by you utilizing Izanami via your personal Doujutsu, which will transfer the blinding effect onto a missing ninja." He nodded, and stood up, stretching abit to get comfortable. His Doujustu soon awakened, glowing softly. "The third and final stage of your Doujutsu allows you to manipulate Time, to an extent. Much like the Sharingan, you can teach yourself using the final ability to access a new technique to save yourself, or others as well. As you can tell, it also saps a major deal of chakra. Your chakra reserves must be at least three times the Kyubbi's by now, due to utilizing your eyes so much. In any case, you need to be at your office. Utilize your Doujutsu to finish your paperwork, and to read through any secret report. After that, well, we'll see." She stood up and left, but not before turning back and making an air kiss at him, which made him blush further.

He appeared in the office of the Uzukage... might as well just call it his office, he decided. He focused calmly, as his Doujutsu activated. Soon, the paper work was done, and sorted accordingly, and he knew the inner workings of his village, combined with the knowledge of the clans within the village. He stood up straighter, as he opened one scroll entitled 'Izanami and Izanagi'. His Doujutsu glowed as he immediately figured out how the pair of illusion powers worked. 'Got it.' He willed the B. Clone to form from a cut he'd made in the palm of his left hand. The B. Clone sat down on the chair, as the Uzukage outfit appeared. The hat was of a light blue, and the bottom of the cloak had swirls on it.

Naruto appeared before Kushina at the market, and they met eye contact. Naruto's eyes glowed as the dual-jutsu actiavted."Realm of Dreams and Izanami Duality Jutsu!" Naruto's keft eye glowed powerfully, as the eye began to bleed, two trails of blood seeping down his cheek. After awhile, the jutsu vanished, and the blood reversed back into his eye, and the eye's glow slowly returned to normal. Naruto smirked at Kushina, who grinned back at him.

Naruto's Doujutsu stared into Kushina's own, as he said softly. "Thank you, Kushina-hime. I need to leave, to check up on Konohagakure." She nodded, and he turned around, as a seal appeared in front of Naruto. The seal glowed, before swirling the air around Naruto and he vanished.

Konohagakure-Team Seven Training Field

Naruto rippled into existence, as his jutsu ended. The wind blasted the grass apart from his presence. 'Wind Style: Teleporting Winds Jutsu is a success.' He stood there calmly for a moment, before he sat down, and meditated. Soon, a glowing white aura covered him. Glowing white lines covered his body, all connecting at his forehead. He opened his eyes, as he whispered. "Sage Mode." He stood up calmly, as he summoned a Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin nodded, and began making hand seals, as hundred's of thousands of seals covered the training ground, all densified into a small circle about five feet in diameter, with him at the center. The Kage Bunshin rose his right hand, holding it palm out toward the original, his other hand had his two index fingers up in basic handseal. The Kage Bunshin's eyes glowed as he said calmly. "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Izanagi/Izanami/World of Dreams Jutsu." The right hand glowed, as a pitch black dot appeared in the middle of his palm. A corrosive black aura formed around the arm, as the Doujutsu glowed even brighter. Naruto's back arched, as pure agony flooded every single molecule of his body. "Sage Art: Transmutation of Bijuu!"

All at once, a shroud of grey energy suddenly formed over the jage Bunshin and Naruto himself, as the seals on the circle glowed brilliantly. Out of the small black dot in his palm, grew eight more black orbs that floated around the hand, before shooting into the seal in his stomach. It merged into him, as his eyes set to work. A single large orb shot into Naruto's stomach, which melted into the seal very slowly. After that, the grey aura melted away, and the Kage Bunshin vanished. Naruto fell to his knees, as the Sage Mode allowed his body to stabilize as it adapted to the new bijuu in his stomach. 'All ten bijuu are now within me, seperated by the power of my eyes. The jutsu copied the bijuu from their originals, but made them willing to stay with him, and in turn, had inhaled the original tenth bijuu into himself, after it was sealed in the moon. His eyes glowed heavily, as the Sage Mode kept his chakra network from breaking apart long enough to adapt. He panted, as his eyes began to ach, He slowly stood up. He couldn't take the original bijuu, because that would alter the timeline extremely heavily, with no idea of the consequences.

So, he made due with copies of the ones that were held in jinchurriki, and inhaled the original Ten-tails using the small portion of chakra gathered from the other nine. Naruto's eyes fully opened, as he stood up, as he took out a scroll. He opened it, unleashing his Preta Path. He looked at Konan, her eyes blank. He frowned, imagining her life from his Human Path absorption. 'She was only fighting for peace, and for her comrades. Such an innocent soul, did not deserve the death she'd gained.' His resolve made up, he quickly made a single hand seal. "Rinnie Tensei No Jutsu!" A single spear of glowing green energy formed from the King of Hell behind him, and it shot toward Konan's body. It hit the body, and then slowly vanished. Naruto's eyes widened, as he suddenly saw the image of her and the three others he'd killed collecting dead bodies for money for Akatsuki. The King of Hell vanished, and he felt a little drain from his chakra. 'No chakra was inhaled, because no one was revived. I thought it was her real body, because my own Doujutsu willed it into being so. If it's a war between Rinnegan Users, then I will be deemed the Uzukage, this I swear.'

Akatsuki Hide Out

Nagato's eyes slammed open, as he felt something like the King of Hell being summoned by someone else. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Impossible. To summon the King of Hell, there must be someone else wielding the Rinnegan. But who?" He closed his eyes to resubmerge with his paths troubled that another wields the Sage's eyes.

Konohagakure

Naruto appeared inside his cousin's mansion, his eyes aglow. He walked toward his cousin, as his eyes focused in on her active Sharingan eyes, using his Doujutsu to talk for him. She gasped softly, as her eyes widened. "So, you have family now... Are you going to leave me, Naruto-kun?" She said this sadly, as her eyes began to fill with tears. He immediately said. "No. I want you to come with me." Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "Really?!" Naruto said softly. "If you'll want me." She ran and hug-tackled him to the floor. He "oompf!" as he landed on his back, as she kissed him. His eyes widened, before they closed. He kissed her back heavily, dominating her mouth as she moaned heavily. He released her, as his Doujutsu activated on her opening eyes. 'Mirage of Mirror Reflection Jutsu.' He swiftly altered her to what he willed. She slowly fell asleep. He'd changed only what she agreed with, and surprisingly, she'd agreed with all but one effect; She wanted to keep her Kurama blood. He acquiesced, as the jutsu went into effect. he lifted her up and put her in her bed, using his Doujutsu to extract a complete duplicate of her to the left of her, to act as a clone, while the original was swiftly teleported to Uzugakure's Tower.

He calmly programmed the duplicate, his Doujutsu glowing softly. He closed her eyelids gently, as he turned and left the mansion.

He appeared in his training ground, as he summoned three hundred clones, having them read and decrypt the scrolls found in gato's hideout. Soon, he had absorbed all the information, and had seperated the scrolls into three piles; Summoning Scrolls, Sealed Scrolls, and Information Scrolls. He quickly took the sealed scrolls, unraveling them to reveal many, many kunai, ninja wire, and many tanto's. he quickly had Kage Bunshin store them all, as well as the Information Scrolls. he turned to the Summoning Scrolls; there were Six in total. He opened them, surprise etched on his face.

'Scorpion, Hawk, Dragonfly, Ant (Super Colonies), Jellyfish, and Fungi.' He focused his Doujutsu, merging the scrolls into one signing contract. He signed it, his Doujutsu making it turn into gold ink, since his Rinnegan had overall command of all Summoning Animals. He grinned, as he could feel the Summoning Animals gain the rods distinct of the Rinnegan. 'My Animal Path is fully loaded.'

He quickly walked toward his destination, as a powerful slightly intimidating white aura surrounded him. Soon, the door to the temple opened, revealing hundred's of masks surrounding him. His eyes slammed open, as the white aura extended to cover every single mask, destroying every single one until he held in his hands the mask of the Shinigami. He put it away, vanishing it away. He looked around, before he reformed all the masks, and placed a decoy Shinigami mask in it's place. He turned and left the temple, his eyes glowing.

He sighed softly,as the Chunin Exams were only two days away. He knew he had to meet the team for his sign up form, so he swirled away.

He reformed before kakashi, who silently gave him his sign up form. He turned and left, unwilling to deal with Sakura. He soon filled it out, and had a Kage Bunshin return it, as he was far too busy on his own project. 'Project Nexus: The seal that will allow me to transfer to like the Hirashin, with the more unique aspect of being able to alter and add seals from that seal as the focal point. I have the second portion down, but not the first. Hmm...' He preferred doing the Fuinjutsu experiments without cheating with his Doujutsu, because he had to have something consume his time.

He worked on it for awhile enjoying the challenge it offered. Very rarely was he ever challenged, so he relished it. he bit his bottom lip, as he slowly drew a third sign, creating a small circle with a swirl design connecting to the circle with a kanji in it. 'Now for a test.' "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Hachi Kaze!(Eight Winds!) No Jutsu!" He suddenly vanished, and reformed in front of the seal.

He nodded to himself. 'The seal functions, but it takes a moment to charge. I need to be instantaneous, and to allow me to move as I wish, even in mid-transportation to dodge an ambush surrounding the seal.' His eyes narrowed as he set to work late into the night.

The next day, saw Naruto on the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Mountain. He viewed the village, expanding his Doujutsu to encompass the entire village under his powerful gaze. His eyes widened when he felt the Ichibi's chakra nearby. He focused, and he got the image of a girl, holding a gord filled with sand. He shunshined to her and her team.

He appeared on the top of the tree, holding onto a leaf to stand on top of the tree, as he looked down to see a girl wielding a fan, and a man holding a thing sealed in bandages, a puppet he expected. Underneath him, was the girl holding a gourd. She spoke coldly to the man holding a puppet. "Stop it Kankuro. You're embarrasing Sunagakure. Stop, or I'll kill you." Kankuro trembled, before placing his puppet bandage back. Naruto's powerful Doujutsu could see Shukaku's chakra within the gourd, and is also flooding the chakra network of Gaara. 'Oh no, you don't.' He silently made three hand signs, before whispering. "Suppresion of the Gods Jutsu."

The yellow chakra of the Shukaku suddenly vanished from the chakra network of Gaara, while it dimmed heavily in the gourd , showing the gourd was actually covered in glowing green chakra. 'Odd. That's neither Shukaku nor Gaara's own chakra.' He silently jumped down, using wind chakra to float down to the branch next to where she stood. "My name is Naruto, what is yours, Suna-hime?" Gaara looked startled at how close he was without her sand attacking and killing him. He smirked at her. as he spoke. "Number One, I'm Number Nine on the chain." Gaara looked startled, and a bit scared.

The other two Suna ninja looked as though he said he ate sand ninja for breakfast. He grinned at her, as his Doujutsu glowed even further. "Sides, with these eyes, I'm a sure bet to win." Gaara looked at him with interest before replying. "My name is Gaara Subaku. It will be a pleasure fighting you in the exams. Let's go, Kankuro, Temari." They vanished, and he looked to the side to see Sakura about to yell at him, and he vanished from the area.

He looked into the mirror in front of him, as his Doujutsu activated. With a nearly undetectable noise not unlike Kamui, he seemed to fall into his pupil.

He appeared to be in a tower. Nine doors covered the walls, equally spaced in a circle. He looked above to see the Juubi, it's glowing eye staring at Naruto's with hate. Naruto smirked, as his Doujutsu stared at the eye of the Juubi. "Go ahead and try me. I'll make what the Rikudo Sennin did look like a palor trick. Remember being stuck in the moon? How about I seal you in Jupiter, or even better; The Sun. Just try me, I dare you." The Juubi suddenly closed it's eye and coiled itself up, shivering in fear and submission. "That's more like it." He breathed in and out calmly, deeply, as he released himself back into smirked, as he held out a card, bearing the kanji for 'Juubi' on burned it away, and he whispered. "Check mate, Akatsuki."

Next Up: Chunin Exams. And a snake that messed with the wrong guy.


End file.
